freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Foxy
Were you looking for one of Phantom Foxy's counterparts: Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Foxy, or Nightmare Mangle? Phantom Foxy= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burned and ravaged Foxy. Appearance Phantom Foxy is essentially the same model as Foxy from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has a white iris on his left eye socket. He is missing his right forearm and hook; this same arm can be seen in the box full of parts in The Office. Phantom Foxy's mouth always gapes open, even while he performs his jumpscare. His torso is missing, with an endoskeleton spine and wires in its place. Unlike in previous appearances, his eyepatch does not flip up anymore. Phantom Foxy also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the establishment. Locations Rather than having a visual or audio cue as to his appearance like the rest of the phantom animatronics, Phantom Foxy only appears in The Office. Behavior Phantom Foxy lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly appears standing in front of the box of parts that is present in The Office. If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses. Trivia * Phantom Foxy is based on Foxy's appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 rather than his appearance in the first game. The same applies to Phantom Freddy. * Phantom Foxy's pose before jumping at the player is almost identical to Foxy's pose in Parts/Service in the second game. However, this pose is not seen on the Extra menu, where he is depicted leaning forward aggressively. * Phantom Foxy's behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy's from the first game, though Phantom Foxy is triggered at random whereas Golden Freddy is triggered by a poster in the West Hall Corner. * Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is very similar to Foxy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ** However, unlike his jumpscare in the second game, Phantom Foxy's jumpscare in the third game appears to defy the laws of physics. Not only would it be impossible for Phantom Foxy to maneuver himself into a face-first position when he was jumping such a short distance, but he also appears to curve slightly to the player's left while mid-air, which would be impossible. *Rarely, when the player starts up a night, mainly Night 5, Phantom Foxy may immediately jumpscare the player. *Phantom Foxy is the only phantom who doesn't give some sort of warning before he jumpscares the player. However, one can tell (possibly only on mobile platforms) when Phantom Foxy is about to jumpscare the player when looking at the Maintenance Panel, because the player can just barely see his foot beneath the panel. *Phantom Foxy is one of the two phantoms who is never seen on the cameras, the other being Phantom Freddy. *If the player gets jumpscared by Phantom BB while Phantom Foxy is in the office, a glitch will occur where Phantom Foxy will not jumpscare the player immediately, but rather stand on top of the box of animatronic parts. **If the player pulls up the monitor, Phantom Foxy will leave The Office. **If the player pulls up the Maintenance Panel, Phantom Foxy will jumpscare the player when they exit it and move the camera view. *This is the only type of Foxy in the entire series to not have his hook. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remnants of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Chica is the only exception. Phantom Foxy appears in front of the toy animatronics' box; where his original hook is located. ** This may be due to the fact that he is merely a hallucination, and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. Errors *Phantom Foxy does not appear to touch the floor, rather hovering above it. This may be an error by Scott Cawthon, or, with similar reasoning to his jumpscare trajectory, it could be that he is a hallucination and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. *In Phantom Foxy's jumpscare, a dangling red wire is shown not being held by anything else besides the suit itself. |-|Gallery = Gameplay PFTexture.png|Phantom Foxy's texture for The Office. Phantom Foxy in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office before he jumpscares the player. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office before he jumpscares the player, along with Phantom Mangle. 182.png|The last frame of Phantom Foxy's jumpscare, which is an inverted frame. Miscellaneous Inyourmind.jpg|Phantom Foxy in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 teaser images, along with Phantom Chica. foxyextra.jpg|Phantom Foxy in the Extra menu. Brightened PhantomFoxyBrightened.png|Phantom Foxy, brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxyy.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Phantom Foxy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms Category:Males